


Nighttime

by sassmaster_tiresias



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmaster_tiresias/pseuds/sassmaster_tiresias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flattery'll get you nowhere tonight, Chaucer.  'M too tired."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

“What’re you writin’?”

Geoff looks up and over his shoulder, straining to pick out the glint of Wat’s eyes in the single candle's light. The glow only extends a few feet away from Geoff’s desk, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. The sudden movement calls Geoff’s attention to the stiffness in his muscles are and he sets down his quill, flexing his hand, then turns the rest of his body towards the bed.

Wat hasn’t lifted his head from the pillow. His eyes are open, though, and he’s glaring halfheartedly at Geoff. The blankets are all pulled up to his chin, tucked over his shoulder where he lies on his side. Geoff grins at the sight and reaches back for the candlestick.

“Just a bit of poetry,” Geoff answers as he takes his place next to Wat once more. “I awoke and was inspired.”

Once Geoff’s set the candle down and settled back against the headboard, Wat tucks himself in against Geoff’s side, burrowing into the warmth. He closes his eyes for a long moment, humming thoughtfully. When he opens them again, he asks, “What by?”

“The moon.” Geoff nods towards their open window. “The springtime.” His hand slips into Wat’s hair.

“'Course.” Face pressed against Geoff’s ribs, Wat smiles.

Hand gliding down to settle against Wat’s cheek, Geoff continues, “And you, of course.”

Wat snorts and it rattles pleasantly through Geoff’s chest. “Even I know that’s a load of shite,” he mumbles, amused.

Geoff can’t stop his laugh, but he cuts it off quickly, aware of Roland asleep in the next room over. “It’s true,” he chuckles quietly. He bends to press his lips just behind Wat’s ear. “Always you, my dear,” he whispers.

Wat’s arm snakes up behind Geoff to grab his shoulder and tug at his shirt until they’re lying side by side. He moves his nose to its favorite spot against the underside of Geoff’s jaw and his mouth tickles Geoff’s neck when he speaks. “Flatterly’ll get you nowhere tonight, Chaucer. ‘M too tired.”

One of his hands strokes across Wat’s shoulder blades and the other rests at the small of Wat’s back and Geoff replies, “Ah, well. Perhaps in the morning then.”

“Per’aps. If I ever get some fongin’ sleep.” With that, Wat pushes himself up suddenly on one arm, leaning across Geoff to blow out the candle. He flops back down into his place and they resituate themselves.

“G’night, Geoff,” Wat murmurs.

Geoff settles in, closing his own eyes. “Goodnight, my lovely Wat.”


End file.
